La lección de Edward
by Sharon Stephanie Cullen Black
Summary: Emmett le da uno de sus mayores tesoros a Edward, este por curiosidad lo ve pero Bella lo encuentra y lo agarra con las manos en la masa asi que decide darle una leccion haciendole un pequeño regalito con ayuda de Alice y Rosalie ¿que sera?.... ExB
1. ¿Edward?

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Stephanie Meyer a mi solo me pertenece esta historia…..

* * *

Me encontraba acostado en mi cama leyendo unos comics, mientras buscaba si había alguna buena película para ver, seguí ojeando los comics; media hora, nada bueno, prendí pesadamente la computadora y comencé a descargar música, en eso una "personita", mejor dicho Emmett se asomó en mi habitación, ¿qué quería? .

- ¡Edward!, – exclamó mi hermano sobresaltándome – mueve tu trasero para el despacho de papá - indicó, me levanté furioso porque cada vez que interrumpía o era por una nueva loca idea o cualquier tontería; nunca nada importante.

- Allí voy Emmett – solté, mientras salía de mi habitación, caminé descalzó hasta llegar al despacho de papá; eché un vistazo a la estancia, Emmett se encontraba sentado en una silla, y tenía una sonrisa traviesa - ¿qué quieres Emmett? – espeté, una sonrisa malévola cruzó por el rostro de mi hermano con un gesto de mano me indicó que me sentará delante de él, acaté su orden; quería acabar con esto rápido, Emmett solo se aclaró la garganta.

- Edward – comenzó a hablar con un tono diplomático, demasiado formal, me estremecí – a llegado la hora de que hablemos hermano a hermano – tragué saliva, ahora lo siguiente una de sus locas ideas – Edward, tienes 17 años y eres casto; tienes una preciosa novia, pero no actúas, no haces nada, solo dulces besitos – alcé una ceja y luego fruncí mi ceño – por lo que creo que debo enseñarte uno de mis mayores tesoros.

Mi ojos siguieron las acciones de Emmett, se agachó lentamente, como dándole suspenso a sus actos, más yo no sentía suspenso; solo deseaba que acabará. Lentamente sacó una caja con un moño rojo encima, la abrió, mi mandíbula se desencajó y abrí los ojos desmesuradamente; mi hermano sacó lentamente innumerables revistas, Playboy, para ser exactos, unos sobrecitos de diversos colores; condones, algunas fotos de chicas desnudas, y muchas cosas más, que no sabría cual sería su uso, ¿cómo mi hermano habría guardado tantas cosas?, ¿cómo reaccionaría mamá si se enterará?; pero la gran pregunta era, ¿para qué me enseñaba esos objetos?

- ¿Qué se supone esto?, ¿qué voy hacer con eso Emmett? – pregunté mi voz era molesta, pro no decir furiosa.

- Bueno – comenzó a decir mi hermano, le dirigí una mirada asesina – se supone que disfrutes, Eddie – crují mis dientes ante tal nombre – ya no eres un bebé – Emmett dio suaves palmadas en mi brazo y soltó una sonora carcajada – es hora de que experimentes, tienes diecisiete y se nota que eres casto – indicó – sabes es ridículo, ¿cómo puedes ser mi hermano?, – quise decirle que hasta yo me preguntaba eso – yo a tu edad de casto no tenía ni un pelo – eso ya lo sabía - ¡ahora muévete y disfruta! – anunció mi hermano mientras jalaba mi cachete, quería matarlo en ese momento.

-Emmett no quiero esto; no lo necesito – refunfuñé, mientras apartaba la caja de mi lado.

- No me importa – sostuvo Emmett – ya te dije tienes que divertirte un poco – Emmett puso la caja en mis manos, mientras me empujaba a salir de la habitación – por cierto debajo de las revistas hay unas películas buenísimas – sentí como los brazos de Emmett me sacaban de la habitación – demuestra que eres un hombre.

-Ya me puedo largar-dije enojado

-Si ve a divertirte eddie

Salí con la caja del despacho de papa entre a mi habitación empecé a recoger los comics pero me comía la curiosidad de ver lo que había en la caja así que saque una revista y la abrí, no podía negar habían unas muy lindas chicas con unos cuerpos que ayúdame a decirte en eso tocaron a la puerta

-Pasen-dije estaba muy concentrado en las revistas como para importarme quien entrara

-Hola amor como estas….. Espera ¿que es eso? ¡Edward! ¿Eso son? no puede ser ¿que haces con eso?-esa voz la conocía muy bien me volví lentamente y si era ella Bella mi novia parada detrás de mi agarrandome con las manos en la masa y mirándome un poco divertida

-Emmett me las dio dijo que necesitaba un poco de diversión así que al final me comió la curiosidad y la abrí

-Baya nunca pensé eso,mmmmm….. Okey bueno si quieres vuelvo después en un mejor momento-dijo Bella note que su voz ahora ya no era divertida si no molesta

-Bella ¿que pasa?-era una pregunta idiota pero la ocupaba hacer

-Nada Edward voy a ver a Alice

-¿Estas molesta por esto?

-No ya vengo termina tu diversión primero-después de eso salio y quise matar a Emmett pero me comía la curiosidad de ver que era lo que había disgustado a Bella bueno encontrarte a tu novio viendo porno no debe ser nada agradable…….

Bella pov

Estaba muy furiosa por haberme encontrado a Edward viendo revistas de playboy me hacía sentir nada necesitaba desahogarme

-Alice-toque la puerta

-Pasa Bella, dijo abrí la puerta y la cerré durísimo

-Huí ¿que te pasa Bella?-pregunto rose

-Bella estas roja y veo que no de vergüenza

-Es que me acabo de encontrar a Edward en su habitación viendo porno- dije reventándome de la furia

-¿Qué Edward, ¡Que!?-preguntaron Alice y rose al mismo tiempo

-Pues Emmett se lo dio y eddie por "curiosidad" lo vio-dije

-¿Y que te molesta?, eso es normal-dijo Alice

-Me molesta que Edward y yo nada de nada porque el prefiere ver sus revistas antes que estar conmigo-dije y ellas negaron con la cabeza-pues así me hace sentir dije con tristeza

-Pues si quieres podemos darle una lección-dijo Rosalie abrasándome-Bella somos mujeres yo no se como reaccionaria en tu lugar-dijo mientras me tocaba el cabello- aunque Edward sea hombre antes de ver eso debe estar contigo si lo necesita-dijo en tono muy maternal se escucho como Esme

-Si Bella yo me sentiría fatal debes darle una lección-dijo Alice con risa malévola cosa que después cambio a una mueca

-¿Qué?-pregunte desorientada por su cambio de expresión

-Es que en este momento vas a decir que no y te vas a quejar y bla bla bla-dijo Alice remedándome a la perfección

-Pues te equivocas porque esta ves quiero darle una muy buena lección-dijo muy decidida esta ves me portaría mal sacaría a la chica atrevida que tengo adentro y guardare a la chica tímida-así que Alice ¿que vamos a hacer?-dije sonriendo con malicia

-Esa es mi Bella-dijo Alice mientras que habría su teléfono y lo ponía en alta voz

-Buenas noches revista playboy en que puedo ayudarle-mis ojos se abrieron como platos a escuchar eso

-Buenas noches me gustaría hablar con Holly por favor-dijo en tono muy dulce

-Si claro ya se la paso-dijo la otra voz de la línea

-Hola – dijo una voz muy conocida-¿Quién habla?

-Hola Holly soy Alice Cullen-dijo Alice dando saltitos sentada en su cama

-Alice ¿Cómo estas?-dijo la otra voz feliz-ay espero que tu y rose estén de maravilla

-Si claro lo estamos-dijo Alice-y queríamos pedirte un favorcito-dijo Alice con una voz angelical

-Dale lo que quieran-dijo Holly en la otra línea

-Bueno queremos sacar una revista exclusiva para los Cullen pero no de nosotras si no para nuestra futura cuñada-salte al oír eso acaso Alice lo había visto pequeño duendecillo

-Bueno ¿Por qué no se vienen para acá y se van en dos días para tener lista la revista?-¨ bien yupi un viajen escuche susurrar a rose

-Oki vamos a coger el primer vuelo-dijo Alice sacando las maletas toda desesperada

-Bueno por supuesto que se van a quedar en la mansión ¿verdad?, a Heff le va encantar conocer a la futura Cullen-Alice ya había empacado 7 maletas para cuando Holly dijo eso

-Si claro, muchas gracias Holly y nos vemos en un rato-dijo y después colgó

-chicas ¡nos vamos a la mansión playboy!-chillo Alice dando saltitos

-¡sí!-salto rose con ella-veo que y a empacaste por nosotras-dijo rose riendo de lo rápida que fue Alice-bien, Bella ve a avisarle a Edward que te vas fuera del país durante unos días con nosotras-dijo Rosalie empujándome fuera del cuarto

-Si oki-dije estaba tan dolida que de verdad le quería dar una lección a Edward-esperecen en el carro-dije y cerré la puerta

Llegue al ultimo piso y me pare afuera de la puerta de Edward respire profundo antes de entrar de nuevo, cuando entre Edward estaba limpiando su colección de discos….

-Ohhh veo que terminaste tu diversión ¿no?-dije un poco más seco de lo que quería

-Bella tenemos que hablar de eso-dijo nervioso-tengo que explicártelo-dijo pasando su mano por su cabello

-Ohhh bueno pero no tengo tiempo en este momento Edward Anthony Cullen-dije sonriendo picaramente-Edward me voy fuera del país unos días con rose y Alice –dije con carita de inocente con toque de maldad

-¿Qué o porque?-pregunto con cara de sorpresa

-Edward no pensaba ir pero como veo que no te hago mucha falta cuando no estoy contigo y que tienes cosas mas divertidas que hacer-dije poniendo las manos en mi cintura-pensé que será divertido ir así que chao, amor te amo mucho y no me extrañes-dije dirigiéndome a la puerta

-Pero Bella-dijo Edward agarrandome del brazo

-¿Qué Edward? las chicas me estan esperando partimos ya-dije

-Bella no te vas a despedir bien- la verdad es que extraño pero no quería

-A si perdona amor-dije volviéndome y dándole un beso en la mejilla-adiós Edward-dije y Salí de su habitación sin darle chance de detenerme………………………………………….

Me dirigí al garaje donde las chicas me esperaban con música muy alta, me monte en el coche de Rosalie y nos dirigimos al aeropuerto, subimos al avión y como siempre nos sentamos en sala privada de primera clase, así que me puse a pensar ¿que íbamos a hacer? O ¿en que me había metido?.................................

* * *

Hooooooooooola aquí ven otra historia bueno esto fue una historia que me salio espero actualizar rápido pero es que ya entre a clases :S y se me hace difícil actualizar rápido, bueno espero que les gusten y dejen sus reviews por favor que para mi son muy importantes sus opiniones esperen el otro cap. Que se llamara: ¿¡en que me metí!?.............................

De verdad sigan leyendo

Besos

Sharon Cullen hale!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. ¿¡En que me meti?

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Stephanie Meyer a mi solo me pertenece esta historia…..

* * *

No se en que momento me quede dormida, pero cuando me levante quedaban apenas 5 minutos de viaje , íbamos a los Ángeles , California, me quede mirando la ventana mientras llegábamos a nuestro destino, bajamos del avión y por dicha estaba lloviendo no por mi si no por rosa y Alice, afuera nos esperaba una limosina negra…………

-buenas tardes señoritas el señor Heff pidió que las recogiéramos-dijo el chofer abriéndonos la puerta de la espaciosa limosina

-muchas gracias-dijo Rosalie mientras nos subíamos

-Y bien no me han dicho su plan-dije curiosa quería saber que le haríamos a Edward

-Bueno es mejor que te esperes a que lleguemos Bella –dijo rose mientras servia champagne en las copas

-Si es lo mejor no queremos que cambies de idea-dijo Alice cogiendo una copa y dándomela

-Bueno brindemos-dijo rose dándole una copa a Alice y dejándose una ella-por que Bella se

Revelo y que eddie va a tener una linda sorpresa-termino rose con una risa malévola

-Salud-dijimos todas y bebimos un poco

Cuando llegamos el chofer nos abrió la puerta y por dios que lugar más hermoso era como un palacio, había tanta zona verde baya era OSTENTOSO AL MAXIMO…

Habían tres chicas rubias muy lindas que yo solo en la televisión había visto, eran: Holly, Bridget y Kendra las novias de Heff….

-Hola Alice, Rosalie bienvenidas a su mansión-dijo Heff

-Hola Heff, chicas –dijo rose abrasándolos

-Hola Heff, amigas-dijo Alice con su entusiasmo de siempre

-¿Y quien es la hermosa chica?- o por Dios no se refería a mi una humana común y corriente, volví a ver y todos me veían y como yo guarde a la chica tímida les sonreí

-Ella es Bella la futura esposa de Edward-al mencionarlo las chicas abrieron los ojos como platos

-Hola Bella soy Kendra-me saludo con un abraso

-Hola yo soy Bridget-dijo la otra con otro abraso

-Hola yo soy Holly-dijo esta con otro abraso

-pero pasen chicas-entramos y ayúdenme a decir adentro era mas hermoso aun-bueno suban pónganse cómodas en sus habitaciones de siempre, o Bella te encantara tu habitación de la mansión-dijo Heff luego se despidió y se fue

-Si, vamos a ir a sus habitaciones, nos cambiamos y nos vamos para la primera sencion de fotos- dijo Kendra mientras nos guiaba o mejor me guiaban

-Ay Bella vas a volver loquito a Edward con los conjuntos que escojimos- dijo Holly dando saltitos al igual que Alice ya veo que esas dos se llevan

-Ay yo digo que con las fotos sin ropa o solo con bragas van a hacer las mejores para volverlo loco- dijo Bridget

-Bella este es tu cuarto nadie lo usara nunca ecepto tu por supuesto es para cuando nos vengas a visitar-dijo Holly

-Muchas gracias-dije abriendo la puerta era la habitación mas rosa con negro que había visto me encanto- Me encanta gracias- dije muy agradecida

-Que dicha que te encante Bella toma ponte esto y te esperamos abajo-dijo Rosalie mientras que todas salían y cerraban la puerta

Mire lo que me tenia que poner o por Dios mejor no lo ubiera echo, era una minifalda de paletones blanca con una blusa rosa con una conejita afrente,les mencione que la blusa enceñaba gran parte de mi vientre...

La verdad es que no lo vi mucho y me lo puse junto con mis convers rosadas, Sali de la habitación muy decidida aunque la chica tímida gritaba por dentro, pero de verdad ocupaba dale a Edward esa lección para que vea por lo menos lo que tiene a la par aunque el me diga que es por mi proteccion y bla bla bla que no tenemos relaciones me hace sentir mal……

Cuando por fin baje sin caerme gracias a mi no habilides estaban las chicas esperandome, cuando estube abajo por fin nos fuimos en otra limosina hacia la secion de fotos, el viaje se me hizo muy corto,cuando me di cuenta ya habíamos bajado de la limosina y estabamos entrando a un gran estudio fotografico en donde había una cama blanca muy grande , cubierta de petalos de rosa y almohadones se veía como salida de una fantasía …

- Bella toma este es tu primer traje, es de militar pontelo para comensar-dijo Alice dándome una mini-ropa no la vi mucho porque estaba segura que no me la pondría si la excepcionaba a fondo solo acenti con la cabeza y me diriji al cambiador…

me cambie con los ojos cerrados solo viendo cuando era necesario, cuado termine de ponermelo decidi verme al espejo y baya sorpresa la que me lleve mis ojos se abrieron como platos cuado me vieron dentro de ese disfraz ;un chalequito que solo los pechos cubria y que se amarraba en el frente con una minifalda de la cadera a los muslos y todo de un verde con estampado militar…

-¡Alice!-grite desde adentro del cambiador ella estaba loca de verdad

hola espero que les guste de verdad porfis dejen sus reviews de verdad eso me inspira y me motiva a subir mas rápido porfa continuen la historia que cada ves se pone mejor jaja pobre de Edward me cuesta mucho no reirme cuando la escribo jaja

sigan leyendo y un besote a esperanza, a Roxi, a rosale blancu, gracias chicas por su apoyo las re quiero de verdad, también agradesco a mis nuevas amigas fran ktrin black y annilet, también ay otra pero no me acuerdo de su nombre porque no e tenido el placer de hablar con ella mucho de verdad muchisimas gracias a ustedes chicas y a las chicas que no conosco mucho pero que me leen y ya saben dejen sus reviews porfi es que me deprime que no me deje :( xD

SHARON Cullen HALE!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. La Revista continuacion

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Stephanie Meyer a mi me pertenece la historia

* * *

— ¿Bella porque gritas? —preguntó Alice entrando al vestidor— ¡Oh por dios te ves tan sexy! —exclamó.

—Esta dementes si creen que me pondré esto —dije negándome rotundamente.

—Bueno no te lo pongas, pero, no hay lección para Edward tu escoges —advirtió Alice, con su carita

—Bueno, está bien —respondí secamente—. Acabemos rápido —dije saliendo del vestidor.

— ¡Bella te ves muy sexy! —halagó Bridget en tono serio, acompañado de una gran sonrisa.

—Que bien las fotos saldrán de maravilla —aseguró Rose.

—Bien Bella, solo tienes que hacer las posturas que te digan —explicó Holly.

—Está bien, todo sea por mi orgullo de mujer —dije no muy convencida de esto, para ser franca.

Subí a la esquina de la cama. Me volví a ver al frente y vi las poses que hacia Holly; las imite a la perfección, mientras el fotógrafo hacía su trabajo. La primera fue con carita de inocente, la segunda fue en posición militar y así fuimos cambiando hasta que tomamos quince fotos, podía decir que las poses no fueron tan malas no eran tan atrevidas como pensé pero esto puede llegar a hacer peor de eso estoy segura así que es mejor prevenir que lamentar…

Kendra me entregó el segundo traje, me lo puse de la misma manera que antes: solo viendo cuando era necesario. Pero cuando vi las medias y de que era el traje, ahogue un grito, sabia que esto podía empeorar, a mi me daría un colapso por la vergüenza. '¿En que me metí?' me preguntaba una y otra vez. Era un traje de colegiala, el chaleco esta ves era mas pequeño y de hombros descubiertos y blanco, la falda era azul con rayas blancas, pero eso no era lo que me hacia pensar así, si no las medias y la tanga que tenía puesta, agregando a esto, los altos tacones negros.

¡Rose!- grite entrecortadamente

—¿Qué paso bells-yo sabia que Rose es mas comprensiva que Alice

—Rose no me puedo poner esto mira las medias- intente tentar a mi suerte- convéncelas por favor-dije haciendo pucheros, cosa cual no funciono

—Bella, lo siento pero no puedo, si no te tomas las fotos con todos los trajes no hay revista y si no hay revista-dijo esperando a que le respondiera

—No hay venganza, lo se, lo se, pero me siento fea metida en esto-dije rindiéndome de nuevo

—Pues no lo escuchaste de mi pero el fotógrafo esta encantado contigo-no pude evitar sonrojarme al escuchar esto

—¿ Así?-dije sorprendida

—Pues si Bella dice que ¿ como tu no eres playboy?-dijo Rosalie para Salir y dejarme a mi sola

No lo puedo negar eso me dio valor de salir del vestidor para las próximas fotos, cuando Alice me vio empezó a dar saltitos aplaudiendo y con un brillo de felicidad en los ojos

—¿Lista?-pregunto Bridget, yo por mi parte solo asentí con la cabeza- bueno ya sabes el procedimiento

Dijo eso para irse al lado de Holly, volví a mirar al frente y esta ves quien me daba las poses era Bridget, con solo la primera foto me di cuenta que esto iba empeorando de menor a mayor, la primera foto se trataba de levantarme la falda en la parte de adelante y enseñar la tanguita blanca que llevaba eso le dio una tonalidad rojiza a mis mejillas…

Después de eso puedo decir que no fueron las fotos tan inocentes como antes, esta ves habían subido de nivel, tomamos la misma cantidad de fotos, pero para mi suerte la pesadilla no terminaba aquí, pues Bridget me dio el otro traje ese si se había subido de tono totalmente, pero sabia que si protestaba me lo terminaría poniendo de todas formas así que evite la discusión y me lo puse

Este trataba sobre un corsé blanco con detalles en negro, unos guantes negros, una pequeña tanguita blanca de tiras negras, medias negras por los muslos con las tiras del sujetador de las medias…

Salí del vestidor y Alice cuando me vio prácticamente daba saltitos sentada de nuevo, Rosalie me hizo un gesto de perfecto y las otras chicas dijeron que me veía increíblemente sexy

En esta foto cambio el escenario totalmente pues ahora era un sofá con pétalos de rosa al rededor, definitivamente las poses que me decía Kendra que hiciera si se pasaban aun más de tono, no sabia como iba a reaccionar Edward puedo decir que me da miedo que no le gusten…

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba cambiándome de nuevo porque, ya habíamos tomado mas fotos con este traje.

— ¡O MI DIOS! — grite casi cayéndome al ver el próximo traje puesto en mi cuerpo

— ¡O MI DIOS CON ESO LO VOLVERAS MAS QUE LOCO! —dijo Alice

—Porque lo dices—pregunte

—Pues es azul—dijo muy segura si como no ella ve el futuro

—Si—dije mientras salía y me acomodaba en mi lugar para mis fotos

El traje se trataba de un pequeño corsé azul con negro, unos guantes negros en satín, una tanguita azul con tiras negras y las medias con sus sujetadores, como les dije eran más provocativos que el otro

Esta ves me sorprendió que la que me dio las poses era la duendecillo, Wooo pues Alice y sus poses atrevidísimas eran fáciles de imitar, una de estas fotos eran pegadas a una pared y otra en el suelo haciendo que gateaba, a como dije ATREVIDISIMAS de estas tomamos bastantes diría yo muchas, lo que me sonrojaba mas era la cara de felicidad del fotógrafo al parecer le agradaba mi trabajo…

—Bueno Bella ya casi se termina tu tortura solo falta el ultimo traje ósea el extremo— dijo Holly dando saltitos con Alice definitivamente eso no me ayudaría

—Ven Bella este te ayudare a ponértelo—dijo Rosalie con una sonrisa en su rostro

—Vamos lo que sea para acabar rápido—dije con un suspiro

Rosalie me cambio a oscuras, pues ella por ser vampiro ve en la oscuridad….

—Preparada—pregunto

—Si — conteste con un hilo de voz

—Okey, mírate— dijo encendiendo la luz mientras que mis ojos se dilataban por la sorpresa"o mi dios, o mi dios, o por dios"era todo lo que decía o razonaba mi mente….

—¿Te gusta?— pregunto Rose nerviosa

Se trataba de un traje de ¿sirvienta sexy?....pues si de eso trataba era una traje tipo un vestido de sirvienta muy translucido en negro con un detalle blanco en el pecho, unos pequeños guantes blancos, una tanguita blanca, mencione que el vestido era hasta los muslos, o lo siento olvide ese detallito, unas medias negras con un detallito blanco y unos zapatos negros de tacón o y no olvidemos el sombrerito de blanco de la cabeza

—Rosalie estas demente, ¿me estas tomando el pelo? —dije muy nerviosa

—Bella no te puedes escapar y además Alice ya vio que lo usaras así que ahorremos tiempo y vamos—dijo guiándome a la salía

—O mi dios Bella te ves extremadamente sexy—chillo Alice emocionada

—O extremadamente sexy se queda corto Alice—dijo Kendra

—Y digo que se ve hot—dijo Bridget

—O eso aun se queda corto— menciono Holly

—Chicas continuemos si gracias por sus halagos pero eso no ayuda—dije muy roja

—Bueno vamos—dijeron todas en unísono mientras que se posicionaban frente a mi

Esta vez las fotos fueron igual que el traje, ósea más que extravagantes y lo peor era que quien me las daba era Rosalie, me sorprendió pero era peor para mí porque eso me recordaba a su último encuentro en el piano de Edward con Emmett, un encuentro perturbador hasta para un vampiro debo admitir….

Después de unas muy muy muy provocativas fotos, al fin terminamos…. Debo decir que para mi fue un gran alivio saber que ya estaban listas, ahora lo único que me preguntaba era que estaba haciendo Edward, ¿estaría con su diversión de nuevo?, ¿pensaría en mi?, ¿estaría en su piano?, o simplemente ¿haría como si todo estuviera normal?, en eso solté unas cuantas lagrimas pues Edward ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de llamarme…

— ¿Por qué lloras? —dijo Alice consolándome

—Porque tu hermano ni siquiera a tenido la decencia de llamarme—dije sollozando

—Bella llegamos hoy y Edward esta muy preocupado el pobrecito no sabe si llamarte si o no por lo que al final se decidirá por llamarte en la noche, así que clámate—me dijo mi duendecillo

—Gracias duendecillo—dije limpiándome las lagrimas

—Bueno ahora vamos a que ustedes coman algo—dijo Alice levantándose

—Pero Alice solo yo como—en eso recordé a Holly, Kendra y Bridget—Ohhh ya entendí—dije con un pequeño sonrojo

—Tranquila ahora ve a cambiarte si Bella —dijo Alice dejándome sola en el camerino

Esta ves me dejo otro juego de ropa era una minifalda de paletones en negra y una blusa roja de playboy, con unas convers rojas, prácticamente era muy parecido al juego que me puse en la mansión para venir aquí….

* * *

Sorry por la demora de verdad pero es estado trabajando en otros fics y aparte entre a clases :s cosa que me dificulta mas actualizar tratare de actualizar lo mas rápido posible besos y dejen sus reviews de verdad porque si casi no me dejan me hacen sentir como que no quieren que continué por lo que me doy mas tiempo : (

Bueno gracias a mis amigas; roxa, esperanza, stephie, Rosalie blancu, sofia, sofia vega, annilet y a las demás besos de verdad y gracias por su apoyo sin ustedes nunca podría inspirarme y actualizar buenas historias, gracias por su amistad y por su paciencia conmigo besos

Dejen reviews los quiere

Sharon Cullen Hale


	4. Te lo Advierto

_Los personajes no me pertenecen son de STEPHNAIE MEYER a mi solo me pertenece la historia…._

* * *

Bueno si yo pensé que mi tortura había acabado con las fotos estaba muy pero muy equivocada, pues después de comer mi queridísima vampirita"duendecilla del demonio" tuvo un "presentimiento" o mejor para que me entiendan tuvo una visión en la que veía que yo necesitaría información sobre sexo y esas cosas…

No es justo que es que no me a humillado lo suficiente con las fotos, claro que cuando menciono que presentía eso las chicas claro_ TODAS ACEPTARON_ y lo peor es que fueron a buscar no se que definitivamente el duendecillo iba a morir….

Para mi perdición la noche ya había llegado así que era hora del juego _"SONROJEMOS A Bella "como_ lo llamaba yo.

-Bella mueve tu trasero para acá abajo o subiré por ti-dijo Alice en tono de…autoridad, tanto que me entro pánico así esa duendecilla.

-Cla...Claro-dije nerviosa, ¿que me podría esperar allí abajo?, hice un examen rápido y caí en la respuesta muy cierta…Me podría esperar mucho…

Baje lo mas lento que pude y por mas lento que bajara.-tenia que bajar no, en algún momento las escaleras se terminarían -y claro que se terminaron para dejarme en shock a la hora en la que me acerqué…

Estaban todas sentadas alrededor de ¿¡Objetos sexuales!? Y lo peor es que en el centro estaba el libro de ¿¡KAMASUTRA!? Definitivamente me quieren matar de vergüenza

-Bella muevete-dijo Alice-y no, no puedes escapar…

-Ya se Alice y ya voy…-bueno dicen que tarde o temprano te tienes enfrentar a las consecuencias de tus actos.

-Empecemos-chillo Bridget.

Empezaron a sacar preservativos, no pude evita pensar que era una perdida de tiempo ya que los vampiros no pueden tener hijos.

-Mira Bella es to es muy sencillo, mientras los uses no tendrás que tomar pastillas, hay de diferentes acciones, colores y sabores, mi favorito es el de chocolate o el de Fresa-dijo Kendra.

-Si además es muy fácil ponerlo, ábrelo y colócalo en la punta de la erección, luego apretalo de la punta para que no se le meta aire y lo jalas colocándolo en el resto y listo!!-dijo Holly como si fuera la gran cosa.

-Okey, también estan las pastillas que son 90% efectivas aunque también hay parches, no son tan efectivos.

-Chicas se suficiente sobre como no quedar embarazada podemos continuar-dije sonrojada.

-Claro bueno me toca a mi-dijo Rosalie-Mira ya sabrás por las quejas de Edward porque me ha tocado a mi esta sección, bueno mira hay distintas posiciones, algunas mas placenteras que otras lo único que hay que hacer es relajarse y estar dispuesta, esta la del misionero que es la mas común, estoy segura que ya habías escuchado hablar de ella, bueno esta también la 69 que es esta-dijo mostrándome por la portátil la foto de la posición en Wikipedia-¿Entiendes porque se llama 69?-pregunto.

A mi no me salía la voz, así que solo asentí con la cabeza, era imposible que me hicieran pasar por esto.

-Bueno, esta la de perrito que ya sabrás como es, esta la de pared con pared, mariposa, etc, etc, etc…-dijo como si fuera nada-Hay tres tipos de sexos; Sexo oral, Sexo anal y el normal-explico-El oral no incluye penetración se puede hacer con la boca o con las manos, el normal es con penetración vaginal y el anal es penetración por detrás-dijo Rosalie aburrida.

-Chicas ya no quiero saber más-dije roja como tomate.

-Pero Bella…-dijo Alice.

-Bella nada, Alice por favor, es suficiente, se cierra el tema ya-dije obstinada.

-Bien, perfecto, ve a dormir Bella mañana tomaremos más fotos-dijo Alice cansada de mi terquedad.

-Toma-dijo Kendra metiendo todo en un bolso negro con una conejita rosa-Te servirá después-aseguro.

Lo agarre y sin decir nada mas me fui a la habitación, estaba cansada, de escucharlas hablar tan fácil de un tema que la verdad me era incomodo.

Pensé en llamar a Edward, lo tenia muy descuidado…

-Alo-dijo su voz aterciopelada.

-Hola Edward-dije aun estaba molesta.

-Bella me puedes decir ¿En donde te metiste?-pregunto.

-No, no puedo, ya te dije que estoy de vacaciones y que estoy bien y eso es lo que importa.

-Te amo-dijo y eso hablando mi voz.

-Y yo a ti, pero amor te sabes divertir bastante sin mí-dije en tono sarcástico.

-Bella, lo abrí por curiosidad-dijo y estaba segura que se apretaba el puente de la nariz en este momento.

-Esta bien Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, no importa esta bien, no me importa, por mi has todo lo que te de la gana con eso, es tu problema-dije molesta.

-Isabella, de verdad te estas poniendo difícil-dijo en tono seco.

-No, no me estoy poniendo difícil, Edward te has dado cuenta cuantas veces me has rechazado y te encuentro justo mirando esas cosas, ¿¡¡¡Como me debería sentir!!!?-le grite-¿¡¡¡Como diablos debo reaccionar!!!!? Ya se que soy poca cosa, pero no para que me lo restriegues en la cara-dije lo ultimo al borde de las lagrimas.

El se quedo en silencio…

-Solo te advierto Edward, me estas hartando, te amo y te adoro pero cada persona tiene un limite y tu lo estas tocando, después si te dejo por Jacob no te quejes-dije y colgué la llamada.

Me acosté boca abajo y empecé a llorar es que acaso el no se daba cuenta del daño que me hacia despreciándome, que mi hego de mujer estaba por el suelo…

No se en que momento pero entre el llanto me dormí…

Edward pov:

No había sabido nada de Bella, ni siquiera se había dignado a llamarme, estaba preocupado ¿y si le había pasado algo?, no puede ser porque esta con Rosalie y Alice…

En eso me entro una llamada

-Alo-dije con mi voz aterciopelada ya que vi que era Bella.

-Hola Edward-su voz era cortante, además desde cuando me decía Edward…

-Bella me puedes decir ¿En donde te metiste?-pregunte enfadado.

-No, no puedo, ya te dije que estoy de vacaciones y que estoy bien y eso es lo que importa.

-Te amo-dije triste por su distancia.

-Y yo a ti, pero amor te sabes divertir bastante sin mí-dijo en tono sarcástico.

-Bella, lo abrí por curiosidad-dije apretándome el puente de la nariz maldiciendo mentalmente a Emmett.

-Esta bien Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, no importa esta bien, no me importa, por mi has todo lo que te de la gana con eso, es tu problema-dijo molesta.

-Isabella, de verdad te estas poniendo difícil-dije en tono seco, me estaba desesperando la situación y las palabras de Bella no me ayudaban.

-No, no me estoy poniendo difícil, Edward te has dado cuenta cuantas veces me has rechazado y te encuentro justo mirando esas cosas, ¿¡¡¡Como me debería sentir!!!?-le grite-¿¡¡¡Como diablos debo reaccionar!!!!? Ya se que soy poca cosa, pero no para que me lo restriegues en la cara-dijo lo ultimo con voz llorosa no pude hacer mas que guardar silencio, así que esto era, soy un idiota, la había herido.

-Solo te advierto Edward, me estas hartando, te amo y te adoro pero cada persona tiene un limite y tu lo estas pasando, después si te dejo por Jacob no te quejes-colgó la llamada.

Esperen Bella me había dicho que, si la hartaba mas me iba a dejar por el perro sarnoso, no eso no es posible debe ser un error, mierda…

-Alo-dijo una voz cantarina.

-Alice, ¿Qué putas fue eso que me dijo Bella? ¿Ella esta con Jacob?-estaba desesperado, al borde de un colapso, Jaja esperen eso no puede pasar.

-Nop, no esta con Jacob, espera ¿Qué te dijo?-dijo ella dudosa.

-Alice tu escuchaste-dije enojado.

-Si al parecer a Bell´s se le esta pegando el carácter de Rosalie-dijo feliz-bueno tu te buscas las cosas, ya tenes la advertencia de ella, nosotras ni siquiera hemos hablado de ti, ella no quiere tocar el tema, al parecer metiste bastante la pata, porque esta bastante molesta-dijo seria.

-Lo se, ¿pero fue culpa de Emmett?-dije como un niño de cinco años.

-¿Y el te puso un revolver en la cabeza para que lo empezaras a ver?-dijo entono sarcástico-mira Edward, que fue la revista y no el video ¡¡Es que solo a ti se te ocurre hacerle caso a Emmett!! bueno Edward, voy a ver como esta Bella, creo que se durmió, pero aun así prefiero revisar si quiere algo-dijo preocupada.

-Cuídala, Alice-pedí.

-Y tu aleja a mi Jazz del idiota de Emmett-dijo riendo.

-Edward ¿estas hablando con Alice?-pregunto Jasper.

-Si, toma-dije ofreciéndole el teléfono-chao Alice tu romeo te reclama-dije riendo.

-Adiós y recuerda la advertencia-dijo y le pase el teléfono a Jazz-Hola amor.

-Hola mi princesa, hermosa, ¿en donde estas? Que no me llevaste-dijo dolido yo estaba escuchando tal vez a Alice se le escapaba un dato.

-Amor te diría, pero Edward esta espiando la llamada y aparte te leerá la mente-dijo ella astutamente.

-Bueno, amor…estas bien y eso es lo que importa-aseguro.

-TE Amo mi Jazz-dijo ella con voz romántica.

-Y yo a ti mi princesa, bueno ve a ver a Bella, corazón-dijo el.

-Ok te amo, mi vida hablamos luego.

El corto la llamada y yo me quede ahí como un idiota aun en shock por las palabras de Bella… ¿Acaso ya la había cansado lo suficiente?....

* * *

Bueno espero que les guste!!!!, no me maten guarden sus antorllas jajajaja bueno se que me he tardado demaciado pero este capitulo lo tenia en la portatil y hasta ahora me la devolviero ( no pregunten) bueno recuerden que sus reviews me motivan en actualisar mas rapido....hey chicas pasesen por mis nuevas historias y las invito a participar en mi concurso el cual extendere la fecha de la entrega al final del mes asi le aremos mas propaganda(bueno siempre y cuando mi amiga Gaby este de acuerdo) bueno participen chicas!!! todavia tienen tiempo muaaa besos...


End file.
